


Breath of Life

by lucidscreamer



Series: The Light of Egypt [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ambiguous endings, Con Artists, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Spiritualism, Supernatural - Freeform, ancient egyptian spirits, drabblet, implied romantic relationship, mediumship, pharaohs, seance, serial fiction, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi suspected the séance would prove interesting when, not five minutes after he walked into the darkened parlor, the medium shoved him up against the wall and kissed him breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

 

 

 

**Breath of Life**

 (An alternate universe fic by Lucidscreamer)

 

 

_Cairo, Egypt_

_1887_

 

Yugi suspected the séance would prove interesting when, not five minutes after he walked into the darkened parlor belonging to the newly widowed Lady Mai, the medium shoved him up against the wall and kissed him breathless.

 

Breath frozen in his throat, Yugi found himself too stunned to move. The medium's white-blond hair was long, reaching to narrow shoulders beneath a slightly shabby frock coat, but Yugi was fairly certain the medium was a man. This suspicion was confirmed a second later, when the medium released him and stepped back, the startled look on his face echoing the expression on Yugi's own features.

 

"Oh, dear," said the medium in a soft but definitely masculine voice. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm not quite sure what came over me."

 

"Wha--?" Yugi blinked at the other man. "Who--?"

 

Despite his incoherence, the medium seemed to sense what information Yugi was requesting, and responded in that same soft tone, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Ryou Bakura."

 

Seemingly of its own volition, Yugi's hand reached out to accept the handshake Ryou offered. "Yugi Mutou. Bewildered to make your acquaintance," he said, with more honesty than tact.

 

Ryou laughed.

 

And then the voice spoke in Yugi's head and things got even more confusing and frantic for a bit while Yugi tried to sort out his sanity, and Ryou explained that one of the consequences of his mediumship was the ability to transfer spirits (which, oddly enough, required him to kiss the intended recipient of said spirit), and the spirit in question attempted to impart approximately three thousand years worth of personal history to Yugi in the space of a few heartbeats.

 

Finally, Yugi did the only sensible thing he could do.

 

He fainted.

 

 

 

-o0o-

 

 The End (but more to follow in the series)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yugioh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> The closest image to kissing shown in formal ancient Egyptian art is the exchange of breath, sometimes referred to as the "breath of life" (usually a God bestowing this upon a king). This inspired the story's title.
> 
> This scene was culled from a failed NaNoWriMo attempt from several years back.


End file.
